Bad Boy
by CungYunJae
Summary: Diumurnya yang sudah menginjak 28 tahun, namun kelakuannya seperti anak berusia 7 tahun! / "Umma, dimana Heebum?" / "Aigo, aku akan segera punya cucu!" / "Wah, kau cantik sekali Jae, aku iri." YunJae! Chapter 3 update :3
1. Chapter 1

"KIM JAEJOONG!"

Brush

"UWAA! BANJIR!"

"YA!"

**-OoO-**

**BAD BOY **© CungYunJae

Cast : YunJae and other cast

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, M-preg

Warning : YAOI, Out Of Character, some typo(s)

**Summary**

Diumurnya yang sudah menginjak 28 tahun, namun kelakuannya seperti anak berusia 7 tahun! / "Jae, cepatlah mencari pendamping," / "Karena kau telah menumpah kan ice cream mu itu ke jas ku!" / "Umma sepertinya aku akan segera memberikan mu cucu."

Chapter 1

"Kim Jaejoong, kau mau kemana?" tanya namja cantik yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi. Namja yang tak kalah cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong menoleh kan keasal suara yang memanggilnya. "Ada urusan pekerjaan," jawab Jaejoong. Namja cantik yang sedang menggendong bayi itu menaut kan alisnya. "Bukannya ada appa?" tanya Heechul yang berstatus umma Jaejoong. Raut wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi gugup. "Err.. itu tadi appa memanggil ku," ucap Jaejoong beralasan. Heechul terseyum penuh arti. "Benarkah? Sebentar lagi appa pulang loh~" Heechul menyeringai melihat gelagat Jaejoong yang salah tingkah. "Mengaku saja Jae, kau mau bersenang-senang kan?" tebak Heechul. Jaejoong akhirnya menyerah. "Ne, aku mau main dengan Changmin." Heechul menganggukan kepalanya. "Dimana Junsu? Kenapa Yoosu di urus sama umma?" tanya Jaejoong yang melihat Heechul menggendong bayi imut yang bernama Yoosu, buah cinta Yoochun dan Junsu. "Ah, Junsu sedang sakit. Jadi dia menitipkan Yoosu.." jelas Heechul. "Jae, cepatlah cari pendamping," mohon Heechul dengan puppy eyesnya. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku ingin bebas dulu umma," kata Jaejoong. Heechul menghela napasnya. "Seharusnya kau yang duluan menikah, bukan Junsu maupun Kibum." Heechul memasang wajah sedihnya. Jaejoong yang tak tega melihat ummanya sedih, ia pun menghampiri ummanya dan mengusap punggung namja yang sudah melahirkannya. "Ne, umma. Aku akan berusaha mencari pendamping sejati ku," bisik Jaejoong.

Bad Boy

"Yun, kau mau kemana?" tanya yeoja cantik yang melihat anaknya sedang memakai sepatu ketsnya. "Ah, umma. Aku ada urusan," jawab namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho. Jessica Jung menatap anak semata wayangnya itu sendu. "Kapan kau memberi umma cucu, Yun?" tanya Jessica pelan namun masih bisa didengar Yunho. Yunho berjalan kearah ummanya, dan memeluk ummanya itu lembut. "Secepatnya umma, aku janji."

Bad boy

"Ajusshi, satu ice cream rasa coklat dan tiga cup besar rasa vanilla dengan taburan kacang dan coklat ya!" pesan Jaejoong kepada pemilik kedai ice cream. "Ne, tunggu sebentar," ucap pemilik kedai ice cream. "Nah, bagaimana dengan kuliah mu?" tanya Jaejoong kepada namja jangkung yang ada dihadapannya yang bernama Shim Changmin. Baru saja Changmin akan bicara namun terpotong oleh ucapan pelayan. "Ini pesanan anda nona, silakan dinikmati," ucap pelayan yeoja itu ramah dan meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Changmin. Changmin menahan tawanya. "Apa aku tak salah dengar? Kau dipanggil nona, hyung! ahahaha." Jaejoong mengerucut kan bibirnya imut. Oh, pasti namja yang bersetatus seme akan tergoda dengan tingkah Jaejoong yang seperti berusia 7 tahun.

"…"

"Yah, hyung jangan marah," sesal Changmin melihat Jaejoong cemberut kearahnya. "Mianhae hyung~ kau cantik deh," rayu Changmin. "Ya! aku tampan tau!" ucap Jaejoong kesal. Changmin terkekeh. "Ya, terserah hyung saja, tapi bagiku hyung itu cantik bukan tampan,"kata Changmin santai dan memakai ice cream. Yah, sepertinya Changmin membuat Jaejoong kehilangan nafsu memakan ice creamnya.

Bad Boy

"Baik, saya tunggu di taman."

"…"

"Baiklah."

Pip

Yunho menghela napasnya. Sia-sia ia menunggu lama rekan temannya jika akhirnya tidak jadi. Yunho berjalan pelan sambil melihat taman yang nyaman. Sudah lama ia tak ke taman lagi karena pekerjaan yang sangat menumpuk. Dikarenakan appa Yunho yang sudah meninggal, jadi ia yang bertugas melanjutkan perusahaan appanya itu. Tak sengaja mata musangnya melihat pernak-pernik yang indah. Yunho jadi teringat akan ummanya. Akhirnya ia berjalan ke toko pernak pernik itu yang ada di sebelah kedai ice cream.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?" tanya Changmin melihat Jaejoong berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil memasang wajah cemberut khas anak tk yang seperti tidak boleh membeli mainan oleh orang tuanya. Tak lupa ice cream coklatnya ia pegang erat di tangan kanannya. "Aku mau pulang," ucap Jaejoong ketus. "Oh, yasudah," kata Changmin sambil kembali melanjutkan makan ice cream tampa memperdulikan wajah Jaejoong yang sudah berkaca-kaca. "Huaaa! Minnie jahat!"

"Terimakasih sudah membeli," ucap pegawai kasir itu sambil memberikan belanjaan Yunho. Yunho membalasnya dengan seyumannya yang membuat pegawai kasir itu bersemu merah. Dilangkahkannya kakinya untuk keluar dari toko aksesoris.

Ting

Bruk

"Ya!" Yunho menatap tajam namja cantik yang ada di hadapanya. Ada perasaan aneh setelah ia melihat namja cantik yang sedang menatap tajam kearahnya. "Kau harus menggantikan ice cream ku!" ucap namja cantik itu sengit. "Mwo? Harusnya aku yang minta ganti rugi!" ucap Yunho kesal. Persetan dengan perasaan aneh kepada namja cantik ini. "Kenapa harus aku?" tanya namja cantik itu tak terima. "Karena kau telah menumpah kan ice cream mu itu ke jas ku!" kata Yunho. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Oh god, Yunho menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia sungguh tak tahan dengan namja cantik yang ada dihadapannya ini. "Kalau kau tak mau ganti rugi.." Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. "..Akan kucium kau," bisik Yunho dengan suara sexynya. "MWO?! DASAR NAMJA GILA! " Jaejoong mendorong Yunho yang membuat Yunho mengaduh kesakitan. Setelah mendorong Yunho, Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho yang sedang tertawa. "Umma sepertinya aku akan memberikan mu cucu." Dan seringai pun mucul di wajah namja tampan Yunho.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, CungYunJae dateng lagi :D  
makasih banget yang udah ripyu ff ini #bow

CungYunJae bls ripyu dulu, ne ^^

YuyaLoveSungmin: ne, ini udah di lanjut  
gomawo ripyu nya ^^

Qhia503: ne, ini udah di lanjut  
gomawo ripyu nya ^^

kyu501lover: ne, Jessica eonni jadi ummanya Yunho appa ^^

Emang Yunho appa pervert XD #plak  
ne, ini udah di lanjut . Gomawo ripyu nya ^^

Jaejung Love: jinjja? Gomawo ^^

Ne, ini udah di lanjut . Gomawo ripyu nya ^^

AIDASUNGJIN: ne, ini udah di lanjut

Gomawo ripyu nya ^^

MeyMey8495: ne, ini udah di lanjut

Gomawo ripyu nya ^^

: ne, ini udah update kilat sesuai pesanan chingu :D  
gomawo ripyu nya ^^

Kazuma B'tomat: pasti dong ^^  
ini udah di lanjut, gomawo ripyu nya ^^

**-OoO-**

**Bad Boy **© CungYunJae

Cast : YunJae and other cast

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Family, M-preg.

Warning : YAOI, Out Of Character, some typo(s)

**Summary**

Diumurnya yang sudah menginjak 28 tahun, namun kelakuannya seperti anak berusia 7 tahun! / "Ya! ada apa dengan mu?" / "KAU LAGI?!" / "Poppo dulu." / "MWO?!"

Chapter 2

Brak

"Hueee~"

"HUEEE~"

Terdengar tangisan bayi yang saling bersahutan di rumah megah keluarga Kim. Dua namja yang sedang asik bercerita itu terkejut dengan suara tangisan bayi mereka masing-masing. "Ya! ada apa dengan mu?" marah Heechul melihat Jaejoong yang baru menutup pintu dengan pelan, beda dengan waktu membukanya. Heechul yang sedang bersantai dengan suaminya di kamar langsung keluar karena mendengar suara pintu yang di banting ft tangisan bayi, apa lagi tangisan Yoosu yang sangat memekakan telinga. Sangat merdu. "Aigo~ anak umma yang baik. Cup cup cup." Kibum berusaha menenang `kan anaknya. Dan Junsu pun sama. Jaejoong mengerucut `kan bibirnya. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. Sangat seperti tingkah laku anak tk. "Hyung kau kenapa?" tanya Kibum sambil menidurkan bayinya. "Bummie~ aku tadi bertemu namja gila dan Changmin jahat," adu Jaejoong kepada sang adik. Heechul mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kim Jaejoong, dengar kata umma," perintah Heechul dengan wajah serius. Jaejoong, Kibum, dan Junsu langsung memasang telinga mereka(?) masing-masing. "Jae, umur mu sudah 28 tahun, dan kau belum punya pendamping seperti adik-adik mu ini," keluh Heechul dan di angguki oleh Kibum dan Junsu, Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi aku ingin be-" "Dengar `kan umma dulu Kim Jaejoong," potong Heechul sengit. Dengan cepat Jaejoong membungkam mulutnya. Takut singa yang sedang tertidur bangun dan mengamuk. "Jika kau tak memiliki pendamping selama 2 minggu.." ucap Heechul memberi jeda. Jaejoong, Kibum, dan Junsu memasang wajah serius dan ingin tahu kelanjutan ucapan umma mereka. "..Kau akan aku jodohkan!"

"MWO?"

"Ahahaha!" terdengar lah suara teriakan Jaejoong dan tawa dari KiSu.

Bad Boy

"Yun, ayo makan," ajak Jessica. Yunho mengangguk. Suasana tampak hening di meja makan yang luas itu."Ehm, umma?" panggil Yunho. "Ne?" jawab Jessica sambil meminum jusnya. "Jika aku menikah dengan namja bagaimana?" tanya Yunho. "Uhuk! Uhuk!" "Ya, umma. Mianhae," sesal Yunho dengan cepat diambilnya segelas air putih kepada Jessica dan langsung diminum oleh Jessica. "Mwo? Kau akan menikah dengan namja?" tanya Jessica tak percaya. "Aku `kan sudah bilang umma, itu `kan hanya jika," keluh Yunho. Jessica terseyum. "Umma terima saja asalkan kalian member umma cucu," ucap Jessica dengan mata berbinar. Yunho hanya menghela napasnya.

"Tuan Kim, rapat akan segera dimulai," lapor pegawai wanita kepada atasannya. Hangeng terseyum. "Baik, terimakasih. Ayo Jae." Jaejoong menggumam kesal. Andaikan saja asisten appanya tidak sakit, pasti ia tidak akan ikut rapat yang menyebalkan.

Cklek

Seluruh mata yang ada di ruangan itu teralihkan kepada namja tampan dan namja cantik yang baru saja datang. "Baik bisa saya mulai?" tanya Hangeng dan di'iya'kan oleh penghuni yang ada di ruangan itu. Selagi Hangeng menjelas kan Jaejoong mengamati orang yang ada di dalam rapat itu satu-satu. Matanya terpaku kepada namja tampan yang sedang serius melihat penjelasan Hangeng. 'tampan' itu lah yang terlintas di otaknya. Mata musangnya yang tajam, hidung yang mancung, wajah yang agak sedikit kecil dan jangan lupakan bibir sexynya.

Glup

Tak sengaja pandangan keduanya bertemu. Namja tampan itu menyeringai ke arahnya. Sepertinya Jaejoong agak familiar dengan wajah itu. Dan oh god..

"KAU LAGI?!" dan rapat pun terhentikan dengan teriakan dari namja bernama Kim Jaejoong.

Bad Boy

"Kim Jaejoong, apa kau tak sadar baru saja kau hampir membatalkan kerja sama perusahaan kita dengan Jung's Corp?" tanya Hangeng kesal. Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya. "Mianhae appa.." ucap Jejoong lirih. Hangeng memijar pelipisnya. "Baik kali ini appa maafkan. Direktur Jung ingin bertemu dengan mu." Hangeng lalu keluar dari ruangannya.

Cklek

"Hay cantik."

Jaejoong mendongkakan kepalanya. Matanya membulat. "Kau? Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Jaejoong tak suka. Yunho terseyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang tak suka kepadanya yang menurutnya lucu. "Oh, jadi begini sambutan mu kepada kliennya, hm?" tanya Yunho sambil berjalan kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong melangkah mundur. "Untuk apa aku memberi sambutan hangat kepada namja mesum seperti mu, ha?" ucap Jaejoong sambil tetap melangkah mundur hingga ia menabrak tembok. 'oh sial!' gerutu Jaejoong. Yunho menyeringai melihat Jaejoong yang sudah terpojok. "Karena jika kau tidak menyambut ku dengan hangat maka aku akan membatalkan kerja sama dengan perusahaan appa mu," bisik Yunho dengan suara sexynya.

Glup

Bisa mati ia jika Yunho membatalkan kerja samanya dengan perusahaan appanya. Bisa jadi ia di lempar ke sungai Han. "Jebal, jangan lakukan itu.." mohon Jaejoong dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Oh no, sepertinya Jaejoong telah membangunkan adik kecil Yunho hanya dengan puppy eyesnya. Yunho menggerutu kesal dengan adik kecilnya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Bisa-bisanya ia horny dengan tampan memelas Jaejoong. Apa lagi jika ia melakukan- ok stop. "Ya, jangan ya.." pinta Jaejoong lagi. "Hm, bagaimana ya?" tanya Yunho sambil berlagak memikir. Jaejoong menatap cemas ke arah Yunho. "Tapi.." "Tapi apa?" tanya Jaejoong cepat. Yunho menyeringai. "Poppo dulu," ucap Yunho sambil meletakan tangannya di bibir sexynya. "MWO?!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Mianhae ga bisa bls ripyu satu-satu #bow

Chapter sebelumnya pendek ne? hehe, soalnya waktu chapter 2 aku bikinnya malem dan aku udah ngantuk banget ^^

Ok, menurut CungYunJae sih panjang, tapi ga tau kalo menurut readers -'' /timpukbatu/

Happy reading~

**-OoO-**

**BAD BOY **© CungYunJae

Cast : YunJae and other cast

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family, M-preg

Warning : YAOI, Out Of Character, some typo(s)

**Summary**

Diumurnya yang sudah menginjak 28 tahun, namun kelakuannya seperti anak berusia 7 tahun! /  
"Umma, dimana Heebum?" / "Aigo, aku akan segera punya cucu!" / "Wah, kau cantik sekali Jae, aku iri." /

Chapter 3

"UMMA!"

Samar-samar suara Jaejoong terdengar di luar.

Brak

"UMMA!"

"JAEJOONG JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK!" teriak Heechul marah. Jaejoong terseyum kikuk. "Umma dimana Heebum?" tanya Jaejoong tak sabar. Heechul menaikan alisnya. "Untuk apa kau mencari Heebum, huh?" tanya Heechul curiga. Jaejoong mendengus kesal. "Ayolah umma cepat~ dimana Heebum?" tanya Jaejoong dengan tergesa-gesa. "Dia sedang makan di dapur," ucap Heechul dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang empuk sambil menonton tv. Jaejoong pun berjalan kea rah dapur.

"Ya! mau kemana kau! Sini~"

"Miaw! Grr!"

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Heechul tampa memalingkan pandangannya dari tv.

"…"

"Jae?" panggil Heechul. Namun hanya di balas dengan suara erangan kucing. "Omo! Heebum!" dengan segera Heechul berlari ke dapur. "OMONA! Jae! Apa yang kau lakukan?" marah Heechul melihat Jaejoong mencium kucing tersayangnya beringas. Mencium kucing? Itu sih biasa. Tapi Jaejoong mencium kucing dengan bibirnya dan dengan beringas lagi. "Hey, lepaskan!" Heechul menarik paksa Jaejoong hingga Heebum terlepas dan lari ke halaman belakang. "Ish, umma ini!" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau ini kenapa sih Jae? Datang-datang teriak, mencari Heebum, dan menciumnya dengan beringas. Ada apa dengan mu jae?" tanya Heechul kesal kepada anak pertamanya ini. "Jaejoong hanya ingin menghilangkan ciuman namja mesum itu," gerutu Jaejoong. "Mwo? Di cium?" kaget Heechul. "Ne, Jae di cium sama namja mesum!"

Flashback

"Yasudah, jika kau tak mau mencium ku, aku akan membatalkan kerja samanya," ucap Yunho cuek. Jaejoong tampak berfikir. Sayang kan memberikan ciuman pertamanya kepada namja mesum macam Yunho tetapi ia juga sayang nyawa jika appanya tau kotrak kerja samanya bantal karena dirinya bisa mati ia. "Err.. baiklah," ucap Jaejoong akhirnya. Yunho menyeringai. Dengan segera Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong. "Eits! Tunggu dulu," cegah Jaejoong. "Apa lagi?" tanya Yunho kesal. "Ini ciuman pertama ku tau," ucap Jaejoong malu. "Lalu?" "Jadi kau menciumku hanya sekilas, bisa mati aku kehabisan oksigen karena terlalu lama berciuman dengan mu," gerutu Jaejoong. Yunho terkikik geli. "Nama ku Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong. Siapa nama mu?" tanya Jaejoong. "Yunho, Jung Yunho. Dan asal kau tau Jae, ini adalah ciuman pertama ku juga," ujar Yunho. " Bagaimana bis- hmpft!" "Stt! Nikmati saja Jae," ucapnya di sela ciumannya. "Hmpft.. Yunhh~"

End of flashback

"Begitu umma," ucap Jaejoong menyelesaikam ceritanya. Heechul hanya cengo namun berganti menjadi wajah yang sangat ceria. "Aigo, aku akan segera punya cucu!" seru Heechul girang dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatapnya heran. "Cucu?"

Bad boy

"Yun, tadi ada yang mencari mu," kata Jessica. "Nuguya umma?" tanya Yunho. "Mollayo, sudah sebaiknya kau mandi. Umma menunggumu di meja makan." Dan di angguki Yunho

"Hah.." Yunho menghempaskan dirinya di kasur nyamannya. Ia menerawang wajah Jaejoong. Yunho terseyum mengingat kejadian di kantor tadi. Yunho mengusap bibirnya. "Masih terasa manis."

"Jae, ada tamu tuh," Heechul mengerlingkan matanya genit ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang sedang asik bermain dengan Wonbum harus terhentikan. "Siapa umma?" tanya Jaejoong. "Molla." Heechul mengangkat bahunya acuh. Namun sebenarnya ia tahu. Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya akhirnya ia segera membuka pintu.

Cklek

"Annyeong," sapa yeoja cantik itu ramah. Jaejoong terpana dengan kecantikan kannya. "Hey, kau terpana dengan kecantikannya ya?" sahut namja di belakang yeoja cantik. Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, annyeong. Ehm, nugu?" jawab plus tanya Jaejoong. Dan namja yang itu menyeringai. "KAU?" "Hey, ada apa ini?" tanya Heechul mendengar keributan di luar rumahnya. "Annyeong," sapa yeoja cantik itu lagi. "Ne, annyeong," balas Heechul dengan senyum cantiknya. "Ayo silakan masuk," ajak Heechul ramah. Yeoja cantik dan namja tampan itu segera masuk meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terbengong-bengong. "Mau apa namja mesum itu? Kenapa dia bawa pacarnya sih? Jadi ada saingan," guaman Jaejoong. Hey apa berarti Jaejoong menyukai Yunho?

Bad Boy

Jaejoong tampak cemberut. Sungguh ia kesal dengan Yunho. Kesal? Ya, Jaejoong kesal karena Yunho merangkul yeoja cantik itu mesra. Jessica Jung, Aigo sepertinya Jaejoong cemburu. "Umma," panggil Jaejoong. Membuat para manusia yang sedang asik berbincang itu terhentikan dengan panggilan Jaejoong. "Umma, namja mesum ini yang mencium Jae!" adu Jaejoong sambil menunjuk Yunho.

"MWO?"

"Yup, namja mesum ini yang mencium ku," kata Jaejoong bangga. Sejujurnya ia berkata seperti itu untuk memanas-manasi pacar Yunho, padahalkan itu umma Yunho. "Jinjja?" tanya Jessica kaget. "Ne, dan sebaiknya kau putuskan saja namja mesum itu," ketus Jaejoong. Yunho menatap Jaejoong tak percaya. Hangeng terseyum mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang terkesan cemburu itu. Heechul dan Jessica tertawa mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. "Wae?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Ia mengerjapkan matanya imut. "AIgo, Jaejoong ternyata cemburu. Dan kau perlu tau Jae, ini ummanya Yunho," goda Heechul dan di angguki oleh Jessica.

Blush

Muka Jaejoong memerah. Cemburu kah? Entahlah. Yunho terseyum. Berarti ada harapan kan untuk memiliki Jaejoong. "Mianhae.." ucap Jaejoong. "Ne, gwenchana." "Ini sudah jam berapa?" tanya Hangeng menghentikan bisik-bisik antar tetangga(?). "Oh! Sudah lewat makan siang. Kajja, kita makan bersama," ajak Heechul.

"Wah, kau cantik sekali Jae, aku iri." Puji Jessica. Jaejoong hanya terseyum malu. "Gomawo ahjumma." "Ow, imut sekali~" kata Jessica sambil mencubit pipi Jaejoong. "Appo ahjumma~" ringis Jaejoong. "Ah, mianhae," ucap Jessica watados. "Ahjumma Ajusshi, sebenarnya kedatangan kami kesini ada tunjuannya," kata Yunho. "Tujuan? Tujuan apa?" tanya Heechul penasaran. "Saya disini ingin melamar Jaejoong," aku Yunho. "Uhuk! Uhuk!" "Jinjja?" tanya Heechul berbinar tampa memperdulikan Anaknya yang tersedak. "Ne, dan saya meminta restu." "Bagaimana Hannie?" tanya Heechul. "Aku setuju saja, lagi pula Jaejoong sudah cukup umur untuk menikah," sahut Hangeng. "Appa!" "Yeah! Aku akan segera memberikan cucu umma!" girang Yunho.

Bad Boy

"Umma, kenapa umma mau menerima pinangan Yunho?" kesal Jaejoong. "Wae? Bukan kah kau juga menyukainya?" tanya Heechul sambil membolak-balikan majalah fashion terbaru. "Tapi kan.." "Stt! Umma tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun!" tegas Heechul. "Jae, kau itu sudah besar. Jadi kau berhak menikah," tutur Hangeng. "Sudah sana tidur," usir Heechul. "Ne ne."

"Umma bagaimana jika pernikahan ku di lakukan sebulan lagi?" tanya Yunho. "Itu terserah mu Yun," ucap Jessica lembut sambil membelai rambut Yunho. "Apa umma senang?" Jessica terseyum. "Ne, jika kau senang maka umma pun begitu." "Yun.." "Hm?" sahut Yunho. "Tadi ada yang mencari mu lagi." "Mungkin fans Yunho, umma," narsis Yunho. Jessica terkekeh. "Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur," ucap Jessica dan mengecup pipi anaknya. "Jaljayo." "Ne, Jaljayo umma.

TBC

Add Akasuna Lia


End file.
